


Snowballs

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Holidays, Snowball Fight, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am doing drabbles for anyone who wants for as a holiday thank you gifts. Please feel to ask!</p><p>This is another unedited one</p>
    </blockquote>





	Snowballs

**Author's Note:**

> I am doing drabbles for anyone who wants for as a holiday thank you gifts. Please feel to ask!
> 
> This is another unedited one

The snowflakes fell slowly. The cold winter night was quiet, the air had a quality of softness, peaceful as she and Bog walked home after their date. Her hands were covered in mittens, one shoved deep in her coat pocket, the other wrapped around Bog’s gloved hand. 

They were swinging their hands between them as they walked when Marianne saw a large snowdrift. A slow smirk crept across her face as she looked at the snow. As soon as they started to walk by the drift, Marianne pulled her hand free. She grabbed some snow, quickly forming it into a messy ball. She didn’t stop to aim, just simply turned and threw it. She managed to hit Bog square in the chest. 

Bog stopped short and went very still looking down at his chest, globs of icy snow slipping their way down his front. 

“You did not just hit me with a snowball?” 

Marianne bent down gathering up more snow. “Oh I did.” 

She threw the next ball, but now Bog was ready. He ducked and swerved, reaching the snow drift and grabbing his own handful of snow. Marianne weaved, just barely getting out of the way as Bog’s snowball flew by so close, she could feel the iciness skim her ear. 

“Bog!! You almost hit me!” 

Bog chuckled “I missed on purpose.” 

Marianne smirked. “Sure you did.” 

She threw her newest snowball at Bog who managed a pretty fancy move. He turned those long legs of his in a graceful twist, which his allowed him to smoothly move out of the way, like a damn dancer. Her snowball missed him by a mile. 

“Damn it!” 

He laughed, grabbing another handful of snow. This time his aim was true. He hit her right in the chest. Marianne yelped as some of the snow leaked into the collar of her coat and down her sweater. 

“AH!!! COLD!!” 

Bog started laughing so hard he seemed to be having trouble breathing. He glanced away because the look on her face was sending him into fits of laughter, so he wasn’t paying attention when a snowball came flying, hitting him right in the nose. 

“OW!!” 

He grabbed his nose looking over his fingers at Marianne who was laughing now. 

“Ha! Serves you right!” 

Now it was Bog’s turn to smirk, his lips forming a sexy, if slightly sinister look as he tongue came out and licked some of the snow from the corner of his mouth. Marianne’s brown eyes became very wide as she thought to herself, oh hell, I’m in trouble now. 

She started to back up, reaching for more snow when Bog rushed her. He grabbed her around the waist, lifting her off her feet, dumping them both into the snow drift. Marianne squealed as they hit the wet, soft snow. Bog sat up on his knees, straddling her and grabbed some snow to shove down her front. She screamed, laughing, trying to grab his hands but he managed to keep those long arms of his out of her reach,. He weaved and maneuvered his arms around her to stuff snow in her sweater. 

She thrashed about then grabbed her own handful of snow, which she quickly shoved down his pants. Bog stopped letting out a slow breath. 

“Oh fuuuccckkk!” 

He rolled off of her trying to pull snow out of the front of his pants. As he did so he started throwing it at Marianne who was doing the same, pulling snow out of her sweater, throwing it at Bog. 

That was when they both heard the bleep and saw the lights of a police car pulling up next to them. Both of their eyes were as wide as a deer caught in headlights, her hand down her sweater and Bog’s down his pants. Neither of them moved as the police officer got out, shining a light on the two of them. 

“Got some complaints of noise. You two need some help?” 

Bog slowly pulled his hand out of his pants. 

“No officer, we were on our way home.” 

Marianne sat up pulling her hand out of her sweat grinning. 

“Yep, on our way home.” 

The officer moved the light over each of them snorting. 

“Alright head on home you too.” 

He turned, getting back in the car. As he pulled away, Bog and Marianne started to laugh. Bog stood, reaching out to take her hands, pulling her to her feet. 

“You are nothing but trouble tough girl.” 

She wrapped her arms around his waist for a moment. 

“Take me home, warm me up and I will show you just how much trouble I can be.” 

Bog smirked, his blue eyes twinkling.


End file.
